shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ash9876 page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FoolishMortalFOOL (Talk) 04:10, June 28, 2011 :Have fun :) looks cool oh wait do you hace a chatango[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) damn could of used it to talk faster[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yea you could use my characther Axel D. Rose[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) hey that could work you should do it[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) hey i wanna create a bleach character but suck at bleach related thing except for the obvious things so can you help me out--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) well everything i mean im going to be a vizord but the rest i don't know BTW have you seen my wiki yet [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) well for yoro if you want you could add them and i mean my wiki page that i made ..... my own fanon [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yep [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yea but not mine loof at my page and you will see it [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) sweet thank's[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok how bout this im in a extreamly good mood right now so how about we creat a crew or marine branch or something together because my last team project took forever to finish and it's still not done yet plus i wanted to make something new amyways.--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) naw let's make a new one cuz we can hove our own crew and one we made togeather[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 06:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) the name can wait and the cap ok ill make it but we need info for them can you do that[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) the crew info meaning what knid of crew are they places visted and stuff like that[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) well ok they can be like that so we will work on them when you log on agin[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) that sounds so cool ill make him now[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) should the cap have a DF[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) what should it do [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok but it has some major weakness and little gain it's perfect but wouldn't he lose almost all his battles against logia type DF users and high rank marine because Haki impounded attacks hurt more and he can't hit a Logia type--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) That's Perfect wait should i make his cloth black and white to match it and or a regular color [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) what is the crew's Name [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 10:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok so now crew flag and i need a nickname for him and amybe a bounty and a reson for it [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 10:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) well i like bounty and ill do the flag i mean what doe's it look like and the nick names it needs to sound catchy like the inyo dragon or any other animal [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) i know what it means it's my faviorte animal and it sounds good now the flag design--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok ill leave the crew page to you.... so the flag is a skull in a Endless cycle or a fox skull[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ill try but it souns's hard how about this for a sub incase i can't do it a foxes sull and cross bone in the ying yang symbol [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) how many did you list when you gave me the names and should i change the skull's color[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok but they will need cool names as well The Seven Perfections and the two what [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 12:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) yea that can work nicely--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 12:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) so coool ok who are you making next[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 12:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) yea sorry about that computer acted up--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Concern Thank you for your concern. This picture is not appropriate for OP Ship of Fools. Thanks for letting me know. yo ash you on[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) yea that sound's good umm hey can you make a chatango so that we could talk about our ideas better or do you wan't me to make one for you [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) yea i was working on that just now [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ok log on ill invite you [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come join a chat Roronoa Senshi' 22:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) yo ash [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) which one[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I would like to meet these "Endless Pirates", they seem like an interesting bunch for Swift to meet. Name the place, though they can't stay there too long... UndeadHero 04:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...Well, is that all of the Endless Pirates or...Maybe...I don't know, I just thought it'd be interesting if all the Endless Pirates met the John Swift and Bastogne DiGolum... UndeadHero 04:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No, you can't meet the Canon Characters. But it's all one continuum, you can meet all the other pirates...If you wanted too. UndeadHero 04:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, lets do that... UndeadHero 04:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Umm...you pick, then I'll find a place to put it in my story I'll think about it... UndeadHero 05:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Complex Not really sure. I know Usopp used flame dial and other dials to use Fire Bird Phoenix. Vegapunk is the only one who could do what you want ( He did replicate the Pika Pika no Mi) but into a staff? I guess it can replicate to a certain extent .....just not unlimited power. Go ahead. I mean there's the clima tact! FoolishMortalFOOL 07:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) yea we should oh and i was thinking about going over to the rival one piece wiki fanon and making a crew that looks juat like the straw hat's but diffrent color's just to bug them so want in ?--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) well there is no point your right so im going to have my friend do it matter of fact she's doing it right now oh check out my new character --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i know right but it will take a while man too little time[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 10:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) get on chat [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 10:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) dude dude, can we like collaborate or something. Putridas 10:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) oh Okay, just let me know. Putridas 11:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hey you on[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 08:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo Ash[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) naw a friend of mine i asked her to see if you were on cuz i was not sure if i was going to log cuz my computer was acting up--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) yea we should so gwt on chat ok[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ash Hey ash, i wanted to work on the collab you and i had planned. If you get this message, please get on chat so we can work it out. Thx. Roronoa Senshi' 23:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I added the stuff to our collab. When you are able to, reoin chat and or edit your piece. Thx Roronoa Senshi' 00:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, will you please join chat? I would like to work on our collab please. Roronoa Senshi' 00:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, me again I wasn't on all day so this might be the onlky time i'm on for a while. Please add to our collab please. And if you want, please join chat. Thank you. Roronoa Senshi' 21:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ash, you probably know what i will ask so i won't waste time typing it. please do though. Roronoa Senshi' 20:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Join Chat please, I am kinda alone there as i am not part of the main conversation so please join Thanks Roronoa Senshi' 21:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have to get to school now :( I'll see what I can do after school, after all it's friday so yeah.:D See ya soon.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 21:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Please edit our collab when you get the chance Roronoa Senshi' 23:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ash You haven't been on here in forever. I really want to work on our collab. Please come edit it. Thanks. Roronoa Senshi' 12:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry it's taken me so long, but Tag on our collab. Tag You're it. I'll be on until 10 pm my time. That's an hour from now. Tag you're it Hi and Tag Tag you're it. hehe Tag also, I want to talk to you. Come to this website and get on the chat. http://senshisstories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity This is my wikia for stories. check it out while your there. Tag You're it Senshi Tag you're it. Roronoa Senshi 12:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hans' bodyguard I don't think it's needed for his safety, as he possesses a logia devil fruit, but it'd be necessary to keep face with the other Nobles (they don't know about the fruit), so... go for it! RE:Jin Hey bro! There is actually already a character like that, even made the character, I just haven't revealed the character in question as a member of the group. Another marine infiltrator wouldn't fit in as I want the group to remain as a small one. You can still make a member with a different idea if you want. - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 11:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well Tepes D. Vlad was meant to be the broker, but I am thinking of retiring him from that role. So you can go for that. - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 14:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ellens Rankyaku I was wondering, how can she use rankyaku... with her hands? sorry the gif is confusing me Man of Myth is Dayman (talk) 16:23, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hehe Don't worry dude I was just playing around ^-^ Sorry if I worried you. 1NF3RNO ' talk 13:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Stalking is only a crime if you ignore the love behind it No particular reason. Not a devoted One Piece fan, but I always found the universe interesting and my IRL friend thinks its legendary, so I decided to try out writing something about it PS: Your new curtains look real nice :> Kai no kimi - Talk 22:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Ahoy matey! Hey man, long time! Lol, that's like the most common sentence I use on wikias. :P Well I'd say reading the manga would be the easiest way to get inspired, if for no other reason then the simple one that it is an amazing story and easily my favorite among the big three! But otherwise I'd say try to keep it funny yet directed, One Piece is full of jokes thrown in at the most unexpected of situations and that is one of the reasons why I love it so! I'm really bad at giving pointers, my own writing style is very haphazard and I more or less make it up on the fly.:P You could always read my Sail On! story series if you want a quick read which might provide some inspiration. I'd be up for an RP as well, anything particular in mind? Which character would you want to use? Hopefully I'll see more of you and the gang here now, its a pity that most of us write on Bleach and not OP, OP is so much more epic and fun IMO! :P Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika]] (talk) 13:13, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :I was just looking at her. :P And that sounds like a good plan, going by small story arcs! I'm going to be working on my Eustass D. Sid for now, completing him up and continuing with his story. All of my work here more or less revolves around him, he's my Mona Lisa of One Piece fanon. :P Have a look at him sometime if you can and let me know if you have any suggestions to improve him. Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 13:27, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Similar art style, character images themselves fit in in a way other manga/anime don't.:P Another Erza Clone :P - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 13:52, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Looking forward to seeing her! :D - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 14:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Laverna! ;) - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 14:36, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Haha, was about to go upload some new pics when I saw Erza everywhere! :P - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 14:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ash-sama, DJ here. I was wondering if you don't have any plan's with Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Abaddon, if I can use it? User:Djolee5, User talk:Djoletz Thank you! User:Djolee5, User talk:Djoletz hey ash can i have the Dēta Dēta no Mi Inushima (talk) 14:51, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Of course, you can do that if you want. Doesen't directly contradict cannon after all. As for the archiving, I appreciate the offer, but right now I know where everything is, so I'm alright with it.13th madman (talk) 11:10, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you can do it, as long as it doesnt collide with canon. 11:21, July 2, 2014 (UTC) can you tell me from what anime did you create jacqueline harper please!!! can you tell me from what anime did you create jacqueline harper please!!! Sorry if I'm Being a Pest, but... My memory's rather atrocious as of late and something's been nagging at me for the past hour. I know I already ran this by you and asked about it, but I'd appreciate a moment of your time to refresh my memory. Did I ever ask you if I could remove Heather C. Thanatos from The Valkyrie Pirates? Nothing personal against you nor your page of course; just that I have some long term story related plans for the crew, and considering you hardly do much editing or contributing on this wiki (no offense intended there,) I was worried Heather would slow down the story by the time the Valkyries show up, as I would need to run my ideas for a current arc by you and in turn need your input for what you'd like Heather to do. In essence, it'd be a long, drawn out and complicated role play of sorts involving our characters together. Not sure if you're the type who'd tolerate that sort of thing or not... Anyway, hope to hear from you soon, buddy. I'd love to be able to sort this thing out for good so there aren't any more hiccups in One Dream. ...Oh!! And please let me know if you're still interested in doing something with Heather or not. I'd hate to make a hasty decision if you still have plans for her or would like to continue playing with the character at some point in the future. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:26, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks a bunch, Ash. ^_^ You're no bother at all; if anything, I'm still super sensitive and nervous regarding the possibility I may be coming off as rude, pushy, ungrateful or anything of the sort by so much as even considering the removal of Heather. Though I appreciate how cool you're being about this. You have no idea how much it means to a massive worry-wort like me. >.< On that note, thanks again for reminding me how you felt about this. Thinking back on it, I had a gut feeling you were OK with this, but in typical fashion, I self-doubted myself so much out of fear and caution that I ultimately ended up messaging you about this instead. I especially feel relieved seeing this written down somewhere else aside from a chatroom, since this means I can go back and remind myself later, should I ever forget again. One last thing, since as stated, I'm way too nervous and unsure of myself for my own good, but you wouldn't mind if I ended up removing Heather and then replacing her with a new swordsman character of my own, would you? I really enjoyed the thought of having the Valkyries' swordsman be a sort of foil to the Jollys' swordsman, Sakura, during the Aphro Arc (and maybe subsequent arcs later,) and it seemed to be a shame to remove that concept completely. Hope this isn't the equivalent of cutting you open and adding salt to the wound, in a manner of speaking of course. Also, apologies if my analogy made no sense. >_< Adding to that thought, I feel the need to share full disclosure that this swordsman I'm considering is indeed involved with another user in some way. Long story short, I'm making a character for the fun of it because Otakuknight 79 invited me to make a member of his Fox family, and I figured "why not?" On top of that, I'm tired of making "add-on" characters (in a manner of speaking,) to other people's stories, crews and so on, and then watching them gather dust when the original creator seemingly abandons their work or becomes too busy to continue. My thought process here is "hey, kill two birds with one stone. Work out a problem I'm facing concerning Heather C. Thanatos, and then I can fill up the gap left in her wake via this new character of mine. Win-win for me." However, I'm scared this may come off as unintentionally insulting to you as Heather's creator, so I wanted to gauge your reaction before I jumped the gun and went along with my plan. ...So much for "long story short." Heh... Anyway, that about sums up my thoughts. Thanks again for refreshing my memory and being a cool dude about this. It puts my mind at ease. ^_^';' Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:53, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Oh, thank you so much! Phew! Once again, I truly, truly appreciate hearing this. Now I can finally go along with what I have in mind, guilt free. Seriously, thanks a ton, bud. ^.^ You helped me in a very big way. On a related note, it's nice to hear I'm not the only one going through this sort of stuff. Thanks for bringing that up too. It's very reaffirming and makes me feel a bit more secure about myself. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:26, May 2, 2017 (UTC)